


'How do you say 'fuck off' in flowers?'

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: 'how do you say 'fuck off' in flowers?, F/M, Human AU, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: When a girl with pink dyed hair walks in to his grandmas flower shop Branch expected her to need something pink and extra lovey dovey. Instead he gets "how do you say fuck off in flowers?".





	

He's leaning against the counter, on the edge of falling asleep when the bell above the door rings. 

He lucks up to see a girl dressed in a sea foam dress. Her hair dyed pink and in a high ponytail. She saunters her way over to him and smiles sweetly. "Hi there!". She says cheerfully. 

He has to resist the urge to roll his eyes. 'Deep breath'. He inhales before speaking. "What can I help you with-".

"How do I say 'fuck you!' in flowers?". She questions suddenly, slamming her fist down in the table. It's a bit frightening how someone so cherry went to terrifying in about 3 seconds. He can barely comprehend her question. 

"E-excuse me? What was that?". He asks dumbly. 

"'Fuck you' in flowers. My ex just dumped me over a text for an older woman who was a top chef in her old town. I wanna get him one last thing to remind him of he's gonna miss out on dating that little witch". She practically growls.

It's so surprising he almost bursts out laughing. 

Almost. 

Instead he leads her to an aisle of which he likes to call 'the aisle of hatred'. 

"Here we go. You'll probably want some orange Lily's. Definitely yellow carnations. Tansy". While he rattles off flowers he plucks several of that type he describes. "Basil of course. It may not be a flower technically but it means hate and it's probably my favorite spice". 

He's having too much fun with this. But it's not everyday someone wants flowers that don't have anything to do with love. Hatred is rare and he loves it. Ironic really, if he thinks about it.

"Some Begonia and oleander and you should be all set!". He's never this positive. Maybe he should work somewhere with more unhappy people. 

 

They walk over to the register and he mentally face palms. "Gimme a sec". He walks into a an employee only area and select a single black rose from a bouquet of them. He makes his way back to the register and hands it to her. "They symbolize death at its finest form.It's on the house. Black roses are pretty expensive but you seem like you really hate this guy". She smiles at him. 

"Yeah he's the worst. This time Branch actually laughs. "He sure sounds like it".

He rings her up and feels almost disappointed that she's leaving. As she walks towards the door flowers in hand he calls out to her. "Wait!".

 

"What's your name?". He asks. 

"Poppy". And with that she walks out of the door. 

For the rest of the day Branch finds himself doodling her name in his notebook, a Poppy flower twisted through the rings of the notebook.  



End file.
